As Gray as the Flashback Mist
by MaggswithBaggs
Summary: Prologue to the color series. When the vocaloids get fed up with their lives, they escape to the past to leave everything behind. Will this make their lives worse, or turn things for the better?
1. The Real Beginning

**Sapporo, Japan, 3098**

**Test 1: CV-01A**

**Birth name: Hatsune Miku**

**Serial Number: CV-01A**

**Biological Age: 16**

**Height: 5'2" / 158 cm**

**Weight: 92.4 lbs. / 45 kg**

**Gender: Female**

* * *

**Are you sure you want to run this file?**

**Yes No**

"You've been around for quite a awhile haven't you Hatsune Miku?" A man said.

"Let me go you stupid bastard! I don't deserve to be locked in a blank room! With you..." Miku yelled at the man.

"You foolish girl! You cannot leave! Besides, that room your family is locked in depletes their powers," The man said with a smirk.

"If you don't let them go, then I'll...I'll..." Miku's voice trailed away.

"You'll what?! You don't even have any powers! You are the worthless leader that they have! A leader with no rule! Even they are valueable than you!" The man said in a mad man voice.

"LET THEM GO!" Miku said in a high-pitched shriek that broke the man's glasses.

"Feisty aren't we? Well it's looks like you need a punishment..." He put handcuffs on Miku knowing that she doesn't have powers like her family to hurt him.

Later, when they arrived in a room, he pushed her in locking the door behind them.

He punched her stomach with great strength, causing her spit up blood. You wouldn't think anyone wouldn't give themselves powers?

"Ugh...ha, you think that...will hurt...me?" Miku said very slowly while coughing up blood. Her face formed a twisted smile.

"Ah...a challenge, well let's see how you do without the help of your 'precious' family!" The man yelled.

"Shut up! You are as stupid as you are worthless!" Miku yelled back.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME THAT WAY!" The man punched her stomach with great strength, causing her to fly to the wall, breaking through many rooms.

**"Hatsune Miku systems down for the moment...backing up save files...loading,"**

"You may be a bitch Miku, but you reel in a hell lot of power and money to Crypton Future Media..."

"Huah...kill me now...please..." Miku said in a desperate voice.

"Now why would I want to do that?" The mystery man said with a sadistic smile.

* * *

"Guys! We gotta leave!" Len said when he heard a crash in the walls.

"Poor Miku! She can't die! At least not with that software Henson programmed her with!" Rin said sobbing.

Len scooted as close to his sister as he could. He tried to hug her, but the chains restricted his access. Len hated being treated like a prisoner. He hated Henson so much, but he could not leave. He missed the days when Crypton didn't have a bastard at the head of the company.

Now they were slaves being locked up and not being able to leave.

And poor Miku didn't have powers to protect herself with.

You see, the vocaloids have powers, but Miku doesn't. Len has the ability to fly, Kaito has super strength, Rin has super speed, Luka can manipulate time, Gakupo can manipulate people, Gumi has heat vision, and Meiko can teleport.

And poor Miku didn't have any powers. So she could not defend herself. Even without her detached sleeves on. Those sleeves could not come off without a special code that only Henson knows, and the vocaloids could not take them off to use their powers to escape.

Furthermore, he took even more caution to locking them up in power depleting chains. Henson really knows how to prevent escape.

* * *

"Oh Miku...you cannot leave...and no one has any idea what happens in the building. Sound proof walls and windows sure are worth the extra buck," He said while trailing his fingers down her body.

Miku was always being touched by Henson, so she was used to it. But Henson didn't know the truth about her Crypton family.

She was tied up in Henson's bed, so she couldn't escape.

"I know I can't leave you gay ass motherfucker!" Miku shouted at Henson. He was very handsome as said by fans of Miku, but she thought he was a twisted, evil man.

"Now that's no way to talk to your lover," He said smiling. And he kissed her with such brute force, that Miku was sure he broke something in her body. Miku couldn't die as a result of one of Henson's experiments. But he hadn't gotten to install the software in Rin's body, because he was too busy with Miku.

* * *

Down the hall, Len could hear Miku's high-pitched screams of torture. Henson was doing inappropriate things to her again.

"What does Henson actually to Miku?" Rin asked still crying.

"Yeah...what does he do to make her scream like that?" Len asked with tears also rolling down his cheeks.

"Let's just say that he does really bad things to her..." Kaito said with a sad and angry expression. All the vocaloids never understood why Henson only did those things to her, and not the other female vocaloids.

They could still hear her screams of agony as they heard something creaking and Henson yelling at her to "Shut the hell up".

They all scooted in a group in the center of the room praying Miku would stop screaming of pain and torture. All of them hated Henson.


	2. Busting Out A Friend

Henson pushed Miku into the room with other vocaloids. He didn't need to lock her up, all he needed to do was lock the door. The door was made of steel.

Miku was trembling as she fell onto the ground crying and shaking. All the vocaloids turned to her, and Kaito grabbed her by the back, dragging her into the center of the circle.

"No, Henson...let me go, stop touching me..." Miku said softly, while crying and trembling. Kaito let her go, but she was already in the center.

"Miku don't worry it's us," Luka said in a soft, hushed tone. Miku looked up and hugged Luka, as Luka started to stroke her hair.

"He...did things...to me..." Miku said sobbing softly.

"I know...I know...how about you just rest here with us for the night," Miku slowly nodded her head, and they all returned to the wall, making a barrier around Miku as they slept.

* * *

When they awoke the next moring, Miku wasn't in the cell. Typical. The vocaloids could hear arguing of some sort.

"WHY WON'T YOU LET THEM LEAVE? IF YOU LET THEM GO..." They heard the voice soften, it sounded sad, " I'll stay here with you..." It said.

The chains on them released their grasp, then Henson walked in the room.

"Get out! For your freedom, Miku offered hers," he said holding Miku by her waist. She was crying, but Henson didn't notice because she wasn't sobbing. The tears rolled down her cheeks silently.

"Please just leave guys," Miku said staring at the floor. Her facial expression could not be seen, because when she hung her head down, her teal bangs covered her face.

The vocaloids did as instructed. They got up one by one, and looked at a miserable Miku as they left the room.

"Now you are all mine Miku..." They heard Henson say to Miku.

"Yeah, yeah, are you going to kill me...I want to die..." Miku answered.

"Now why would-"

"I want to do that...I know the routine..." Miku sighed.

The vocaloids had to free Miku from Henson's grasp.

* * *

While roaming the streets, they saw people looking at them.

"Can have your guys' autographs?" A little boy asked them. "Where's Miku?"

"Uh...she's at the studio..." Luka answered.

"Why?" The boy questioned. "Shouldn't she be here with you guys?"

"Umm, she recording new songs!" Rin quickly answered.

They signed the boys little figures of them, and he took off running calling to his mother.

"Miku is probably suffering..." Len said staring at the ground.

"Yeah," Rin said after a long silence,"...but if we bust her out, then she won't be," Rin said lighting up.

"What are you getting at?" Meiko asked.

"I say we bust her out!" Rin said.

"How exactly will we do that?" Gakupo asked.

"I'll tell you guys later, but first, we must go to the arts & crafts store!" Rin said.

* * *

"Why won't you except me like the rest of your foolish fans?" Henson asked.

"Because I'm not stupid, and I know what you really are Henson!" Miku spat back.

"I don't like your tone, you should be p-" Henson was cut off by the sound of shattering glass.

"I guess your friends want to be locked up!" Henson said smiling wickedly.

He took Miku's hand, and they ran down the hall to the source of the sound. They found nothing but a bird covered with glass and blood.

"Looks like your friends are too scared to fight for you!" Henson said laughing. Miku turned her head to the side, only to catch a glimpse of Len's banana hair. Looks like they weren't scared after all. Len motioned her to go to the roof.

She caught Henson off guard while he was laughing and punched his stomach. Then Katio punched him hard, sending him out of the 23 story corporate building.

Before anyone noticed, Luka froze the time so no one would notice them kill Henson. But Henson would be a tough foe to defeat.


	3. Fighty Scene!

As Kaito felt himself slow down with rest of the time, Henson only sped up.

_Goddammit! He wasn't kidding when he said he injected himself with those serums!_ Kaito thought. But with the strong will he had, Kaito managed to speed up as well, grabbing the silvered hair man.

"Well...that's no way to touch your master!" Henson said, while teleporting away. He had all the powers the vocaloids had, because he took their blood and ran tests on it to make them into serums. Then he injected himself.

"Well, bionic people aren't stupid Henson!" Kaito yelled. He used his weight to reach the ground level. He called to Meiko, who teleported him to Henson.

"Now...I've got to say...you're not a stupid bunch after all..." Henson said smiling. That's when Gakupo came up behind him, only to be flung away forcefully. Henson has telekinesis.

"AHHHHHH!" Gakupo yelled as he flew and hit the corner of another building. They heard a crack when he hit it, and another when he hit the ground.

"You will never kill me...hah-" Henson was cut off by Miku who strangled him. She punched his face hard, causing him to fly off the building. Henson's mind was a haze, so he couldn't react as fast. He hit the ground with a thud.

Miku jumped off the building as well.

"Miku! What the hell are you doing?!" Kaito yelled after her, but she was already in the air. She landed on top of Henson, causing him to spit up an ocean of blood. Miku kicked his balls, causing him to shed tears.

"I should have done this along time ago!" Miku yelled at him stomping on his chest. She moved out of the way, only to have Kaito deliver the death blow at him. He punched him so hard, his hand fell through his chest.

"Henson is dead..." Rin said over his dead body. But maybe he wasn't...

* * *

"So he's really dead? I can't believe it!" Kaito declared. But little did they know, this all was just a test. And that wasn't the real Henson. He was still alive.

"I don't know guys...I may not have superpowers, but I don't think Henson is really dead. That was waaay too easy," Miku said shifting in the seat. They were on their way to Luka's great-great-great granddaughter's farm. Hey, they've been around since the 27th century.

"Hopefully if he is, then we've gone away from his grasp. But if he isn't, then we might have to take drastic measures," Luka explained.

"What do you mean?" Miku asked, dumbfounded.

"Travel to the past," Luka said.


End file.
